Moonlight Dancer 2
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Sequel to Moonlight Dancer. Caitlyn finds out that Jason's been watching her practice her dancing and singing every night.


**Upon request of **Shadow Wars Warrior **and** Solitaire42 ** I am writing a second part to this story! I'm glad people gave me their input enough to let me know what they would like to see happen! Thanks to all who reviewed and especially those who wanted me to write more to it! Please review and let me know what you think!**

Caitlyn entered the cabin and put in her usual remix cd. Her cabin mates-as well as most of the campers-were all in bed. Not bothering to turn the light on, as usual, she smiled to herself and relaxed completely. It might sound strange to a lot of people, but this was her favorite part of the day. Being alone to dance and sing all she wanted.

The music started and Caitlyn took her place in the center of the room, but hesitated. Not once since she had started these nightly escapes had she felt creeped out by the darkness, but something gave her the chills tonight. The feeling of being watched engulfed her, but she simply tried to shrug it off before she started her dancing.

The first song went well, and Caitlyn couldn't help but grin inwardly, knowing she was just getting warmed up. Soon she would be doing more complicated moves and most likely singing along to the music.

The break between the first song and the second song seemed a little longer then usual. Caitlyn again had to attempt to shake the feeling of being watched, and even jumped when she could have sworn she heard someone move in the room. Convincing herself she was being silly, she kept her eyes straight ahead instead of letting her gaze sweep the room to be sure she was alone.

Her second song went well, but the feeling was growing and soon Caitlyn found herself changing the song to a slower one, hoping to have the slower beat calm her ridiculous nerves. She was just being paranoid, and didn't know why the feeling was bothering her that night when she'd never felt that way before.

Caitlyn froze in her movements, having trouble swallowing slowly with her throat so dry. There was definitely someone else in the cabin with her, but it was too dark to really see. Not giving away her suspicions and forcing herself to act naturally, Caitlyn turned off the cd player and made her way across the room to leave.

Was that a footstep behind her? Caitlyn felt cold and shaky as she sped up and exited the cabin briskly. She kept walking, but strained to hear the familiar sound of the cabin's door falling noisily shut. It didn't come. Someone must be following her, then.

It wasn't like her to be freaked out so easily, but Caitlyn had been completely caught off guard and couldn't resist the urge to break out into a jog, only to be panicked by the audible footfalls behind her. It sounded as though someone called said her name softly, and she didn't feel like sticking around to find out if it was a friend or not.

In only a moment, her pursuer had gained easily on her and she couldn't help but scream as warm arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from running any further. Caitlyn didn't hear the person's words at first as she struggled against the grasp, but something the person said broke her from her panicking.

"Caitlyn, it's okay." She felt someone whisper into her ear and she froze, taking deep breaths and trying to determine the person's identity by their voice.

"Jason?" she asked timidly, turning slightly and feeling awkward when he didn't release his arms from around her. Recognizing his face despite the darkness, Caitlyn sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?"

"What is your problem?" she demanded, her anger quickly taking over now that she knew nothing was wrong, "Do you make a habit of following people around in the dark and freaking them out?!"

Jason's face fell, and his arms loosened around her, and for a moment Caitlyn felt badly for snapping at him. "I thought I heard someone in the cabin with me, and then you were following me afterwards and I about had a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, Caitlyn." Jason said softly.

"Wait, were you the one in the building too?" she asked in confusion when she remembered not hearing the door shutting noisily behind her, "What were you in there for?"

"…watching?" his tone was questioning, and Caitlyn was shocked a moment before she blushing, realizing what he was saying.

"You were watching me dance?!" she nearly yelled, suddenly shoving his arms away angrily, "What kind of a freak are you?!"

"I kept telling myself to stop coming to watch, but-" Jason began sounding apologetic, but Caitlyn's anger just grew.

"It wasn't just tonight?" her eyes grew wide as she gritted her teeth, "Jason! You've been watching me every night?! What is your problem?!"

"I couldn't…help it." Jason sighed, knowing he had been right when he had kept telling himself that it'd be big trouble if she caught him.

"What's so great about being a creepy stalker and watching me anyways?!" Caitlyn spat at him, folding her arms across her chest. She was angry beyond belief, but couldn't help but be embarrassed at the same time.

"You talented." He replied simply, "And beautiful…"

"What?" Caitlyn's arms fell to her sides, and her tone changed to one of disbelief. She had to have just imagined that last statement Jason had spoken.

"I know it was wrong, Cait, I'm sorry." Jason said softly, taking a small step backward, "It won't happen again."

"You could have just asked to watch." She wasn't able to catch the words before they escaped. Neither of them spoke for a moment, and Caitlyn was afraid that would be the end of the conversation.

"You wouldn't mind?" Jason sounded doubtful, making Caitlyn bite her lip hesitatingly.

The room was nice and cool, barely lit up by the moon as Caitlyn stopped dancing despite the soft music drifting through the room. The hardwood floor against her bare feet helped her to feel more relaxed as she sighed in satisfaction.

"I do better when I don't have an audience." She commented softly, walking over to the person in the shadows leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest, "You make me self conscious."

He didn't comment but Caitlyn heard him chuckle as he took her in his arms, holding her tightly against his chest as the soft music continued. He led her to the middle of the room and they danced together in the moonlight.

"It's more fun for me now that you know I'm watching." Jason commented, and Caitlyn wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile.

"Why?"

"Because before I'd have to sit quietly so you wouldn't know I was there, but now…" Jason whispered before lowering his face to hers and pressed a soft kiss against her lips.

"I love dancing in the moonlight." Caitlyn spoke softly, knowing she was blushing deeply, but pretty sure he was too even though it was too dark to tell.

"You're my moonlight dancer." Jason said emotionally.

**Okay, so corny ending…is there any other way? Lol. So I hope this was satisfactory to those who wanted more to the story. Let me know if you liked the turnout or not-either way I want to hear your opinion! Please review! Thanks!**

**(read and review stories by ****crazyblugirl ****and ** !)


End file.
